1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tracking technology, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for tracking input positions via Electric Field Communication (EFC), where the apparatus provides a multi-touch function in a non-contact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens are currently being developed that employ EFC technology. The concept of EFC is similar to that of Radio Frequency (RF) mobile communication. EFC technology uses human skin as a communication medium, instead of RF. EFC has a data transmission rate of about 2 Megabytes per second (Mbps) and consumes approximately 5 milliWatts (mW) of power, which provides excellent performance compared with other communication methods.
Touch screens display devices that can display a variety of images, letters, etc. They are able to detect a position on the screen or receive information according to the touch of a user's finger, for example, so that software can perform a data process based on the touch and then display the processed result. A touch screen includes a touch panel on which infrared lights are formed in a grid so that it is able to detect a position when a user's finger or an object touches the grid on the screen. Specifically, when a user's finger touches a letter or an image displayed on the screen of the touch panel, the touch screen detects a position corresponding to the user's touched item so that the system can process a corresponding command. Touch screens allow users to easily acquire required information.
However, conventional touch screens are disadvantageous in that they need to detect a user's direct touch, a single position touch, various and complicated inputs, or the like. Conventional touch screens are also disadvantageous because they require additional costs to enhance the resolution. More specifically, it may be impossible to enhance the sensitivity of the touch screen.